There is an information processing apparatus having a plurality of virtual Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. Each of the virtual IP addresses is allocated, for example, to an application to be executed by the information processing apparatus, and a different information processing apparatus, a terminal or the like may communicate with the application by transmitting a packet destined for the virtual IP address.
A certain document discloses a technology for transferring a packet using a routing table generated in compliance with a routing information protocol (RIP) that is a protocol for routing control. For example, a related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-251227.